Phase 1 Plan
Phase One Title: “Monster City” Medium: Podcast Platform: iTunes Logline: The monsters are out and terrorizing Vegas. People try to hide and send for help, will anyone come? In the Podcast we’d visit our “Enter Bizarro” story point. We tell the story of the monsters coming out into the world. The monsters take over Las Vegas. We tell this story through humans in Las Vegas by using Military radio audio and cell phone audio. In these recordings we have military personnel talk over the radio describing the scene and different monsters that are attacking them. In the cell phone audio we can have people call their loved ones in a panic. Then when a monster gets close they can hide as the monster nears them, they scream when the monster finds them. This would hit our primary demographic and would be completely free for us to make. It would be a horror/suspense podcast. This something we can do on our own to help build a following. In the Podcast we learn about which monsters are taking control of which hotels and the territory the are gaining. Main Characters would be the different voices we hear in each episode. Title: Dracula ‘s Diary Medium: Novel Platform: Kindle About: This diary is going to uncover some of the most personal secrets of the most famous vampire in the world, Dracula. In this diary, you’re going to learn about Dracula’s early years as a child, the struggles of him moving in and being raised by his sixty-six-year-old uncle, his first love and heartbreak, when he was turned, both of his dead children, and his true feelings on being a vampire. Somewhere in this diary is the key to ending Dracula for all eternity. This diary will tie into the movie "Army of Darkness" in Phase 3 where it is used against him to end him once in for all. Title: "Death Worm" Medium: Short Film Platform: Youtube Logline: After her near death experience with a Mongolian Death Worm, Rachel Moth must escape her religious occult before she is killed by the worshippers. About: This short would be released on youtube and will tie into the Anime "The Spirits Dragon". Title: “The Sword” Medium: Web Series Platform: Youtube Logline: Jack Michaels a science teacher, is thrown away by Excalibur for trying to help but he realizes theres power in the crash wreckage and finds a way to help them without them knowing. Another thing we can do is a 6 Episode Web Series. In the Web Series we’d hit our “Soapbox Revisited” story point. At this point in our story world we have just hit our major failure. Los Angeles is in ruins and Las Vegas is being run by the monsters. Excalibur and NSC have no idea what to do. The Humans are in hiding and trying to find anyway possible to kill these monsters. A Chemistry Teacher discovers the can use part of the crash wreckage to build a sword to kill these monsters. Web Series are a good way to hit a younger audience. We can expand our fan base to a younger teenage audience by using a platform they use extensively. Due to the resources we have, we are able to pull off a web series for free. In the web series we discover a way to kill the monsters and how to build the weapon. We also find out the monsters are headed to Area 51 to stop the humans from using the weapon. The main character is Mr. Jack Michaels, a chemistry teacher from a Las Vegas High School.